babylon5fandomcom-20200225-history
Babylon 5: Into the Fire (Game)
Babylon 5: Into the Fire was an unreleased space simulator computer game developed in 1998 by Yosemite Entertainment for Sierra Entertainment. Story "The Babylon 5 Space Combat Simulator begins on the third anniversary of the Interstellar Alliance — two years after the end of Season 5. Aside from one brief conflict with the Centauri Republic early in its first year, ISA President John Sheridan has delivered on his promise to keep the peace among its member worlds." "But behind the scenes, away from the bright lights of news hover-cams, trouble is brewing. Races that have been at peace during the last two years are starting to fight over borders and the rights to new technologies. Random attacks on shipping lanes are growing in number. There are troubling reports of powerful, unidentified warships near the rim. It could be nothing at all—paranoia because things have been going along so well? Or it could be exactly what it looks like... trouble." Credits Cast A number of original cast members from Babylon 5 reprised their roles alongside a number of new actors plus a number of veteran B5 character players such as Wayne Alexander, Ron Campbell and Kim Strauss signed on to play wholly new characters.'Partial Cast List for Upcoming B5 Game ' (Sierra archived site) The footage for the FMV sequences were directed by B5 veteran director Janet Greek and shot in two phases; first a week long shoot on the standing B5 sets with a separate three day shoot against blue screen. Optic Nerve Studios also returned to provide the alien make-up effects. The 100 page long script was written by Randy Littlejohn and Christy Marx.'Sierra Studios Announces Official Name of Sci-Fi Simulator' (Sierra archived site) Lead Characters *Bruce Boxleitner as President John Sheridan JMS post on rec.arts.sf.tv.babylon5.moderated - 4/1/1999 11:47:00 AM *Jerry Doyle as Michael Garibaldi *Mira Furlan as Ambassador Delenn *Tracy Scoggins as Captain Elizabeth Lochley Supporting Characters * Thomas MacGreevy as Centauri Minister of Defense * Beata Pozniak as President Luchenko * Wayne Alexander as Lorien * Marshall Teague as Ta'Lon * Brian McDermott as Draal * Maggie Egan as ISN News Anchor * Carl Reggiardo as Brakiri * Ron Campbell as Grome * Bill Mondy as Hyach Introducing * Christopher Michael as Capt. Trauger * Alice Amter as Cmdr. Najma Heptullah * Jane Clark as Lt. Johnson * Kyme as Lt. Cmdr. Ovambo * Steven Vincent Leigh as Cmdr. Tanaka * Anthony Palermo as Lt. Zingarelli * Brien Perry as Lt. Eric Lyndon * William Scudder as Gynai * Patrick St. Esprit as Capt. Foy * Cece Tsou as Vice Adm. Montoyez * Wayne Alexander as Admiral Hudgins * Brian Poth as Alex * Susanne Braun as D'Bok * Rebekah Carlton as Jillian * Kim Strauss as Jack Nichols Development Crew * Christopher Franke: Music * Luc Mayrand: Concept Artist *'Dave Artis': Programmer *'Jack Nichols': 3D Artist *'Victor Crews': Composer *'Dan Peters': Lightwave Animator *'Vassily Flippov': Programmer *'Robin Phanco': 3D Artist *'Dan Foy': Programmer *'Bryan Phillips': Lightwave Animator *'Nicholas Gauvin': Programmer *'Ken Prugh': Producer *'Benito Gonzales': Programmer *'Jeff Reitman': Programmer *'Marc Hudgins': Art Director *'John Trauger': Lead Quality Assurance *'Keith Landes': Production Coordinator *'Stan Trujillo': Programmer *'Randy Littlejohn': Designer *'John Walker': Ai Programmer *'Christy Marx': Consultant/Writer *'Stuart Compton': 3D Artist *'Charles Kostick': Programmer *'Shannon Haynes': Project Manager *'Byrt Martinez': Producer *'Victor Sadauskas': Programmer Development Cancellation Work on this game ended on September 21, 1999, when, as part of a corporate reorganization, Sierra cancelled it and laid off its development staff when the game was only a few months away from release.More Disappointment for Babylon 5 This game was to have cast the player as the pilot of a Starfury fighter craft, giving the player an opportunity to "move up through the ranks," and eventually take command of capital ships and even fleets. Christopher Franke composed and recorded new music for the game, and live action footage was filmed with the primary actors from the series. Some of Franke's music for the game was included on a separate disc that came with "The Official Guide to Babylon 5 (CD ROM)", also published by Sierra. Official Teaser References External links * Official Site (archived) Category:Video games